


Let's Pretend

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: 4400
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU for "Hidden". Diana/Marco – angst with some whumping involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Betaread by Fanwoman.
> 
> Also, I like to think this worked out as a happy ending even if it's not written in here. :)

She grips his hand, but he doesn't dare complain. He tries to focus on the contact; he can't recall her ever touching him so much as she is now – as he's pretty much dying. One hand is wrapped around his tightly, and the other resting gently but firmly on his shoulder. Surely it should be the other way round, _his_ hand that clings, as if for reassurance. He can see the fear in her eyes and knows there's something more to this, why it is she's so desperate to hold onto him, pull him back from the brink.

He wonders if Maia saw this, if Diana should have known and denied it would come to this. He doesn't like to think of his actions as predetermined, but he also recognises that he'd do almost anything for Diana. He wouldn't exactly kid himself. He would die for her, and look where he is now. He just doesn't like the idea of it being certain and set. He likes spontaneity, not knowing what's going to happen next. Maybe that's why he's not so afraid. He might die; he might not. Whatever she thinks is going to happen, he won't give up – not every prophecy will come true, just like not every wish does. Even so, he hopes she doesn't believe it, that she's just overreacting to what she was told. He took a bullet for her, but is he meant to die because of it? Or is she just assuming that? In some way, he doesn't want to know. He ushers her closer to him, for once doing everything he asks, and then he whispers to her. "Let's pretend it's a happy ending."

It's terse and makes little sense, but she must get the meaning and recognise his optimism. Sure, he's been shot, but it's not the end of the world. It hurts like hell, but help is on the way, and they've been doing all they can as it is. He's in good hands; he's in hers after all. Whatever happens happens; he can be satisfied with that. Of course, he'd really like to get well and then wrestle the full story out of her, maybe even get a guilt induced date with her. It's just a small wish, might even come true.


End file.
